


Hell of a Good Time Part One

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean gets more than he bargained for when he suggests Abaddon and Crowley just share.He meant share hell, they had other ideas.





	Hell of a Good Time Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 2016 SPN Kink Bingo Square: Spitroasting and  
> my 2017 SPN Kink Bingo Square: Dirty Talk
> 
>  **A note about the DUB CON tag** Dean is into it, tentatively. But he isn't self hating about it either. He just kinda goes along with it cause he also doesn't want to get killed. So why not enjoy it? And Dean loves a good dicking.  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.  
> Enjoy!

Dean finds himself standing between Abaddon and Crowley with his hand up to the beautiful redhead, a knife at the ready and Dean really wishes that he wasn’t so turned on by her badassery. He looks from her to Crowley and gives his most charming smile. 

“There has to be a better way. Can’t you two just, I don’t know, share?” Dean looks between the two and quickly realizes that he may have made a misstep when Abaddon’s mouth spreads into a wide smile. 

“You know, he’s right.” She looks over at Crowley and raises a well manicured brow. “Why don’t we just...share?” 

“Now darling, that is probably one of the best suggestions I’ve heard this century.” 

Dean swallows as he steps back and away from the two demons. “Now listen, I don’t know what you two have in mind--” Dean hits the back of the couch and starts to walk sideways when Abaddon is sudden just  _ there _ . 

“Dean.” Abaddon purrs looking him up and down before she presses a finger to his bottom lip. “I believe you already know how badly I would love to be inside you.” 

Dean reflexively let’s his jaw open and her smile widens as she licks her lips before she slides her finger inside. 

Crowley moves next to her and boxes Dean in before he think to move. “You know darling, if you’re interested I think I might have an idea.” 

“If it involves Dean I think I may be incredibly interested.” 

Crowley carefully pulls Abaddon’s finger from Dean’s mouth and Dean watches as Crowley moves closer, Dean can see the intent in Crowley’s eyes and does nothing to pull away before their lips meet. Crowley licks into Dean’s mouth, he tastes slightly like sulfur but more like the bourbon that he prefers. 

Dean hates himself for responding and kissing back. He feels hands pull him forward and then nails, too long to be Crowley’s, scratch down his clothed back causing him to arch into Crowley and feel the hard length of the demon causing his brain to flat line. 

Crowley pulls back only to kiss his way to Dean’s ear and whispered, “You on board for a little fun?” 

Dean could only nod. That is how he found himself naked and whimpering around the King of Hell’s sizable length as a Knight of Hell pressed him deeper onto the dick as she pounded her strap on into his ass. 

Dean felt the warm lube dripping down his thighs as the toy pressed further and further into him, it felt like it was much longer than when she proudly displayed it strapped around her fully clothed body. Dean spared a thought to the travesty that even if she was the one fucking his mouth he wouldn’t be able to see her perky tits bounce with each thrust. 

“How does he feel?” Her voice betrayed nothing, Dean wondered if she got anything from this. 

One of Crowley’s hands moved from the back of Dean’s head to feel his own cock bulging inside Dean’s throat causing Dean to whimper again. 

“It’s a shame you don’t have a meatsuit with a dick, Abby, he feels devine.” Crowley pulls his dick back and Dean laps at the head, saliva that was pooled under his tongue spilling out over his chin, before Crowley presses hard back inside and shoving Dean back against Abaddon’s dick. 

“You know, we could swap.” Dean could  _ feel _ the grin on her face as she gripped his hips tight and pounded into him. 

“We won’t be able to do anything of the sort if you don’t stop. He does need to breathe.” Crowley pulls his dick out and Dean gasps for air as he hangs his head trying to hold himself up as she fucks into him hard. 

“Would you two-- _ Fuck! _ ” Dean’s voice was raw from the abuse to his throat but was cut off at a particularly hard thrust.

“I’m trying to handsome.” Abaddon snarked. 

“Would you two quit yapping and get on with it?” Dean tried for angry or annoyed but was afraid he came off impatient. 

“Like you’re not enjoying this.” Abaddon cooed.

“Oh I know he is.” Crowley slid the head of his dick across Dean’s lips and Dean couldn’t even try to stop himself from lapping at it. 

“Mmmm.. good boy.” Crowley grinned as he pressed back inside. 

Dean felt his face heat up at the praise but allowed himself to participate as much as possible with his face being fucked so hard. Enemies or not, he prided himself on bringing pleasure to his lovers and it wouldn’t stop now. 

“Oh yes. That’s it darling.” Crowley moaned and let Dean take over.

Abaddon continued to fuck him, she bent over and licked his back, he felt the press of her shirt and really wished it was her flesh. He quickly let that thought go as her slender fingers wrapped around his cock and started stroking as she bit into his shoulders. 

“You gonna suck him dry and come on my cock like a good boy Dean?” 

Dean whimpers and swallows Crowley down deeper and hears Crowley cruse “ _ Bollocks!” _ right before Dean chokes on sulfur flavored come. 

“Mmmm yes. There you go. I could use you all day.” Abaddon’s hand picks up the pace as she continues to fuck him and Crowley’s dick still twitches in his mouth. “I really would like to feel how tight your lovely ass is around my cock, Dean. How hard it would squeeze me as I forced Crowley to suck this--” she squeezes his cock, “beautiful dick of yours. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Dean whimpers around the head of Crowley’s dick. 

“Or maybe you’d like it if I tied you up and rode this huge dick until you came so hard you blacked out. Then we could repeat the process with Crowley over there.” She whispered, “I wouldn’t mind seeing him split wide open on your cock. I bet he’s  _ real _ tight.” 

Dean couldn’t hold back anymore. Images of her riding his dick, her breasts in his face, licking and sucking hard nipples as he came made him lose it. 

He felt her smile against his ear as she milked him, the sound of his release hitting the carpeted floor, Crowley sitting on the armchair with a glass of bourbon watching. 

“Good boy, Dean.” Abaddon crooned into his ear before slowly pulling out of him and he collapsed to the floor groaning at landing in his own spend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into my habit of writing daily and doing so I am organizing my GDrive and what sparks ~~joy~~ inspiration gets some words thrown at it. This was one that sparked with me.  
> Maybe one day I will actually complete all the damn bingo cards I have signed up for.  
> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on PillowFort as [FormidablePassion](https://www.pillowfort.io/FormidablePassion)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
